Meldoy of a Dream
by Spikepuppy
Summary: Story of Spike and Jet, nothing to do with the series. Spike dreams of his past and chases a gang of bounty heads called DREAM. Please RR better summary as i go.
1. Beginning

Disclamer:  
Cowboy Bebop is not owned by me, nor any of the characters etc. in this fan fiction. This story has nothing to do with the series, its all made up by me. How the characters are portrayed in this story is how I see them and how I think they would act in the situations that I put them in. If you want to call it OOC then call it that. I'm still kinda new at this writing thing; some of my previous fics have majorly bombed.  
This fic is rated R. Language, violence; R rated stuff. Please read, review and enjoy.   
  
-Spike  
  
Chapter I: Beginning  
It was a simple melody, one I couldn't get out of my head for days. She hummed it at first, and then she sang. Oh what a beautiful voice she had. All I could do was listen, I was pretty banged up. "Just like that, sing for me." I had said to her. And she did.   
"Yo, Spike, Dinner," Jet yelled the same thing every day... well only the days when we actually had something to eat. Then it was every man for him self, or should I say each? It actually woke me up.  
"Hu? Oh, Alright," I yelled back at him. I sat up taking the magazine that was plastered on my face, off. 'Hmm, that was an odd dream,' I thought to myself as Jet walked into the room.  
"What's up with you lately, that's the fourth time I've yelled at you for food, and we actually have meat to eat." Jet gave me one of those, I'm Worried About You, But Only Enough To Give You This Look, look. I looked back at him, and then down at the magazine, it was on an article about the new strand of Mad Cow disease that had just been discovered.  
"What kind of Meat are we having?" I looked back up at him, now carrying the plates with hamburgers on them.  
"Burgers, good ol' B.B.Q. man, why?" He asked when he sat down on the single chair to my left. I sat up and faced him, tossing the article at him too.  
"I hope you didn't eat any of that yet. I bet the guy that sold you that meat was out for your life. This 'new' strand of Mad Cow is very deadly to humans... no everything." I pushed the plate aside and laid back down, "Looks like we don't have any food again."  
"Aww, damn it, I really wanted hamburgers too." Jet muttered aloud as he read the article. "No, I didn't eat any, and as a matter of fact, I was feeling a little light headed as I was cooking the stuff. Maybe the smoke is toxic too?" He said as he was still reading. I actually had no idea, I just read the bold print of the articles, and they usually sum the entire story up, plus I' usually asleep by that time anyway.  
When we arrived on Callisto, our bounty had already been caught. Jet and I wandered around and as we were about to leave, a bounty head just feel into our lap.  
"Jet," A man came up on the screen. "If you're really low on cash, I've got a head for you." I guessed it was an old friend, seeing how excited Jet was when he just popped out of nowhere.  
"Great! Who is it?" Jet sat up, getting his face real close to the screen, as if the picture was just a speck.  
"He's just a small fry, looks like he was in the syndicate, but he ran off. He's got a hostage and word is, they're heading toward Ganymede. I'll send the rest of the info to you."  
"Great, we're headed to Ganymede too." Was the last thing I heard from him.  
  
I guess the transaction went off without a hitch. I'm also guessing that Jet didn't catch them before they left to Ganymede, because I fell asleep, and I was asleep when he took off to Ganymede. All I know is that I had another one of those dreams. One of those memories that I thought I had forgotten, but came back as a dream.   
  
When I got there, it was raining. I took the crumpled up picture out of my pocket and looked at it. I had already memorized the lines of her face on the shuttle, but the new wrinkles made her face seem different. I studied the picture and then looked around, as if she would just pop out of nowhere. There I was, standing in the rain, letting my picture get wet.  
"Hello. Are you Spike?" All of the sudden the rain had stopped falling and I looked up to see an umbrella over me, and the woman who I had memorized. Her name was apparently Annie, and she was supposed to take care of me. She was kinda big... I don't want to be mean, but she was actually enormous to me. "Well? Are you? We've been waiting; your shuttle had a lay over. You were ok though, right?" What? She asked me a question and then started talking to me like I was the person she was looking for... well I was him. I shook my head in acknowledgement. "Good." She smiled a big, relieved smile and looked back to a man standing next to a black car. "That's my husband, Mao. I think we will be happy together." She gave me another smile. There always seemed something sad about that smile, like she was really happy, but you could see that she wasn't just happy. I could always see the sadness in Annie.   
His ship was a piece of shit. That's all I could think when I walked past it in the parking lot in front of the bar. It was around noon, I was getting hungry. His ship was an older cruiser and it looked like parts were replaced by newer and older models. I walked in and everyone looked at me real quick, the newcomer to the bar. I looked back at everyone and gave them my best smile. I walked to the bar and sat next to him. I could see his hostage on the other side, probably made to play his daughter... or girlfriend; sicko. I ordered a scotch on the rocks, what he was drinking. After taking a few sips, I think he recognized me, because he suddenly got up and started to drag the girl with him out the door.  
I drew my gun fast from the case in the small of my back, usually I don't keep it there, that spot gets really uncomfortable. It shook around when I drew it and it made a little click noise. 'I'm going to have to re- grease this thing,' I thought.  
"Wait right there, Umei Banglash. I need to talk to you." He turned around; I took another sip of my drink and set it on the counter to fully face him. The look on the little girl was one of happiness and horror, this guy must be something. "I've got a bounty for your pretty little head. You should feel lucky, since you're such a small fry."  
"Hehehe," Umei giggled under his breath. "You should not feel so lucky..." He started to say but was quickly interrupted by the stupid bartender.  
"Yeah and make him pay for his two drinks too." Two drinks? 'Well then I wonder if that will affect his aim.' But right when I thought that, he took a shot, at my shot and the shrapnel of the glass got the bartender in the stomach. I ducked and the rest of the people took off out of the bar; Smart bunch. The little girl tried to run too, but he caught on to her sleeve before she could get away, I got the perfect shot at his leg, and I took it. I pulled the trigger and got him in the thigh just shy of the bone and it went straight into the wall in the far side of the room. His leg spazzed and he fell to the right, letting go of the girl and focusing on his wounded leg. I calmly walked up to him, and he almost took out my head with a barrage of bullets. He started blasting away and I took cover behind a table. Umei hobbled out of the bar like a crippled bat outa hell and waddled himself after the girl but he couldn't keep up. Umei climbed up his pile of metal and got in when I reached my sword fish, and he started shooting with his machine guns, taking out the entire bar.  
"Aww, shit." I mumbled as I started my ship and began to chase after him. We passed right over a cop car, almost taking off the lights, and I probably flipped the car. He was probably reporting to the call the girl made. The car did flip and we took off into the sky.  
I only chased after Umei for about 5 minutes because Jet just happened to be coming from the other way and he took out Umei's wings. His ship crashed into another ship and we caught him before he could wobble away. We handed him into the police and we got our Wulongs. Jet and I were happy, and we got to eat real food for once.  
"Oh, yeah that was Delicious!" Jet said, yawning. "I haven't had anything this good for a while. Usually my cooking doesn't have much too it." He pushed his plate away and looked around.  
"Yeah," I said, putting down my fork. I hadn't eaten a good steak in a while; Jet was right about his food. The restaurant was packed with people, I guess the dinner rush.  
"Hey, we better get out of here. The place is starting to get really packed." Jet said to me picking up the check.  
"Right," I responded and got up too. I took a few Wulongs out of my pocket and threw them on the table and a man bumped into me.  
"Oh, sorry," I looked at him and he didn't even acknowledge me, he just kept walking. He was carrying a guitar case and looked like he was going to go sit down at a table by ours but he kept walking and went out a side emergency door.  
"What? Okay..." I trailed off, and when I looked back forward Jet was walking out of the restaurant.  
We took a cab to the port, can't really park the Bebop anywhere else. It started to rain. I started to think about Julia, and then I started to think about that man. That was really strange. He just walked out the door, not like people don't ever leave the restaurant from an emergency door, but usually there is an emergency. He just felt weird to me.  
When we got on the Bebop, it must have been around eleven. Not really late for me, but I was dead tired. I went to sleep, and I had another dream. 


	2. DREAM

Disclamer:  
Cowboy Bebop is not owned by me, nor any of the characters etc. in this fan fiction. This story has nothing to do with the series, its all made up by me. How the characters are portrayed in this story is how I see them and how I think they would act in the situations that I put them in. If you want to call it OOC then call it that. I'm still kinda new at this writing thing; some of my previous fics have majorly bombed.  
This fic is rated R. Language, violence; R rated stuff. Please read, review and enjoy.   
  
-Spike  
  
Chapter II: DREAM   
I hopped in the car, the back seat and the other two got in the front. I laid my backpack on the seat next to me, and Mao started the car. I couldn't see where we were going very well, because of the rain on the windows. I knew I was heading for home. When we got there, I was really tired; Annie showed me my new room and told me to get some rest. After she left, I just laid on the bed. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts ran through my mind, 'what if they hate me?' I guess that's a normal question for a frightened six year old to think, starting a new life, after just being kicked out of your old one. But it seemed a logical question at the time. The next thing I remember is waking up.   
  
I woke up squinting.  
"You awake yet?" Jet looked down at me. He had an annoyed look on his face.  
"Yeah, yawn morning?" I said springing into a sit up position, almost hitting him in the face with my head.  
"Yeah, morning. You sleep too much. We're headed for Mars." He walked away. "Oh and another thing, the mad cow disease was a hoax, a fake virus that someone came up with. But he's already been caught."  
"Oh." I said to myself. I hopped up from the couch and went to the shower. While I was taking my shower, all I could think about was the weird dreams I started to have. "What do they mean?" I said to myself. I never thought talking to oneself was bad. In fact, I did it a lot. "I never used to have dreams. They all seem so familiar." And then it hit me and I felt like an idiot. They weren't just dreams; they were memories, from long ago. But why were they coming back as dreams? Why were they coming back at all? I got out of the shower and decided to think about it more while training.  
While I was training, Jet was fixing up soup... I think, at least that's what it smelled like. And when it was ready he came to tell me.  
"Spike foods ready, chicken soup." He came into the room and looked at me like I've been ignoring him, maybe I have.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a minute." I said, putting my foot back down to the ground. I grabbed my shirt and shoes and followed him to the "Living room." The soup wasn't much, barely chicken soup... maybe chicken flavored soup, but I couldn't complain. "It's good." I lied to him. I usually don't compliment on his food. I usually don't complain either.  
  
"What?" He said, sounding amazed. "I think it's horrible." We both started to laugh. "So what's been up with you lately? Got something on your mind?" Jet asked as he slurped up some noodles.  
"No, not really." I found a piece of chicken, and ate it quickly. "So why are we going to Mars?" I calmly changed the subject.  
"Another bounty," He said with a full mouth.  
After we finished eating he told me about them.  
"They're a gang, not quite syndicate. They call them selves DREAM. The name stands for Damien, Rot, Enich, Adam, and Murdock. They are the members of the gang and are responsible for terrorist acts all over the solar system, but lately on Mars, that's where Murdock is."  
Jet pulls up the files on DREAM, and then pulls up Murdock's separate file. "Murdock is a musician, he plays at Jazz clubs, rock clubs, and he's also a drifter. Murdock has been responsible for Mass shootings and Robberies before he joined DREAM but now that he is in the group he is wanted for murder."  
I look at the screen, not too bad looking. 'Wait he's the guy from the restaurant!' Whoa! 16 million for just him!  
"Heh, he must be something to have a bounty like that separate from the group." Jet puts his bowl down and I forget that I've been letting mine get cold. I scarf the rest down.  
"Yeah, the whole group is worth 1 billion all added up. I don't know what the hell made 'em make the bounty so high, but shit, if we can get at least a few of em..." He trailed off and let me finish his sentence in my head. Jet and I kinda had this thing where when it came to money, we knew what each other was thinking.  
'So we were headed for Mars, maybe I'll stop having those dreams now... or maybe I'll have more. What ever, I have to focus on the bounties.' I stopped thinking and trained some more. But while I was training I felt weird. The thought about the dreams I was having and this gang called DREAM was like a scratch on the roof of my mouth that kept getting bigger and more annoying.  
'No... there couldn't be any connection.' I thought. When I was tired enough to sleep, I lied down on the couch, and put the radio on. 'I wonder what memory I'll dream about tonight' I thought. 'I hope it's a good one and not one that I don't want to remember.'  
  
She was stunning. Beautiful. Amazing. I fail to think of a word that perfectly sums her up. Her name is Jula. I first saw this angelic demon walking down the street and I almost got hit by a car, her car that is. I was going back to my apartment with some groceries and she almost hit me. She wasn't paying attention and ran a red, and there I was. I threw a loaf of bread at her windshield to get her attention just in the nick of time. The bread hit the windshield and she swerved out of the way, so I didn't die, and my bread was fine. She got out of her car and started apologizing and I couldn't speak. She drove me to my apartment and I started to get to know her. Her name was Julia, as I said, and she was just... amazing. I had an apartment so I wouldn't be suspicious living with a head member of the Syndicate. That's why I moved out of Mao and Annie's place. They actually paid for the apartment until they broke up. Now Mao just pays for it.  
"I live here and go to school. Just me, it's pretty nice." I told her. She came inside and took a look around. Of course I didn't tell her that I was with the syndicate; that came later. First I got to know her, and we became very good friends. Time went by fast with Julia, and before I knew it, we were dating. After about a year and a half I progressed to real missions within the syndicate and I met Vicious. Vicious was a year older than me, and he was my superior.  
"Hey Spike." He called me over to him. "We have a job tonight. Drop all of your plans."  
"Aw shit V." I called him V for short. "I've got a date tonight." I looked up at him and automatically knew that that was the wrong thing to say.  
"Did you hear me?! WE have a fucking job, not just me, WE. That means you drop what ever you think you have to do!" He gave me a glare and walked away.  
"Alright, alright, what is the job?" I asked him as I jogged to catch up with him.  
"We have an assassination job. Just you and me, I hope you're up for it." He looked at me, summing me up, like a new pet owner to his dog.  
"Of course I can handle it," I said, not trying to puff up or anything, "Any more details?"  
Vicious told me everything, about the guys, the place, and the background. We were going to kill a new face that was brought in by the other syndicate. He was supposedly very dangerous; V and I proved that theory wrong.  
After a bit of getting used to, we warmed down to each other, and we became the ultimate team. After a while we became friends, and that's when he met Julia.   
  
"Ok Spike, we're just going to go look for clues. Try to find anything about this guy, with how popular he must be, I don't think it should be too hard." He said over the intercom.  
"Right, ready for takeoff." 


End file.
